Someday
by erdi99
Summary: AU A story about two people in love but on different paths. Ranger and Steph. Will they make it in the end? Will there be a Someday?
1. We tried, we failed

**Ranger's POV**

 ** _'_** ** _I can keep doing this. I suppose I am too selfish to give up this life. And I don't want you to have to give up what you love either._**

 ** _Missed skype sessions, texting becoming less frequent and in the last two years we have only been in the same place all up for two weeks... it is just not enough._**

 ** _I love you with everything I have, but it is time to end the torture for the both of us. It is what is best._**

 ** _I will always miss you!_**

 ** _Forever yours, Steph'_**

I stare at the email in front of me and squeeze my eyes shut. She has gone and done what I have been thinking about doing for the better part of the last year.

I, too, am too selfish to give up this life. The army, the possibility of getting into Ranger school, this is my life and I am good at it. Steph, likes to travel and is incredibly successful with her blog. She has seen a lot, has done so much and I would never ask her to give that up to wait for her Soldier boyfriend to come home….possibly in a box.

But man this hurts. The love that I have for her is supposed to be greater than anything else, but at this stage of our lives it just isn't.

"You ok Cuz?" Lester comes up from behind and I quickly close the laptop.

"I am good" I nod, grab my gun and stand. Time to move out.

* * *

 _"_ _We will make it" She assures me, but I have my doubts. At 18 years old she still seems to be a hopeless romantic and idealist._

 _"_ _Babe, this is long distance we are talking about" I remind her, while caressing her naked back. We always seem to have the hard and serious conversations after we just had sex._

 _"_ _I will only be gone for year. By that time you will have completed basic training and will be way on your way to become a General. I am going to join you on the base in Texas, find a job and everything will be fine" She lifts her head and smiles at me._

 _"_ _You make it sound so easy" I kiss her, just because I can. She is mine and always will be. From moment I first laid eyes on her in Gym class in elementary school, I knew she was it for me. How she had to explain to the teacher that, of course she didn't mean to hit her nemesis Joyce with the Medicine Ball in the head and that the ball totally had a mind of his own. Or how she seemed to be tripping over her own feet when chasing after a ball during a soccer game. Or how she jumped of her parent's garage, because she wanted to fly like Wonder Woman. It all led to me hopelessly falling in love with Stephanie Michelle Plum._

 _"_ _That's because it is. We will defy every cliché about long distance relationships. You will see" Steph says with so much conviction, that she has even me convinced._

* * *

That was 5 years ago. I don't regret joining the army and I know she doesn't regret going travelling in South America, but a small part of me can't help but think if we hadn't gone this route we would be happily married by now. Something I cannot imagine doing with someone else.

"Don't go there" my best friend Tank warns, while working his way through the thick bush of the Brazilian jungle. "Don't play the 'What if' game."

On our way to the drop off point, I told him and the others about the email. "Can't help it" I reply harshly enough to let him know to drop the subject and continue to fight my way through the thick bush. Oh the perks of being in the army.

* * *

 _"_ _I am thinking about going to Europe" Steph announces. It's been six months since she returned from South America._

 _"_ _What?" I look at her surprised._

 _"_ _I am antsy as hell, I hate my job, the people there...I want to be out there, exploring the world" Babe informs me. I know she doesn't like the situation on the base, but there are no other jobs for someone who never went to college._

 _"_ _You aren't asking for permission, are you? You have already made up your mind!" I state flatly and narrow my eyes at her across the dinner table._

 _"_ _I have" She sighs, her expression sad. "I am leaving in two weeks."_

 _"_ _I can't believe this!" I stand abruptly, causing the chair to fall over with a loud bang. "Why didn't you tell me? Are we keeping secrets from each other now?"_

 _"_ _I am sorry, I didn't know how to bring this up…." She responds quietly. "I didn't want to hurt you."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't have been hurt, I would have understood. Hell I am shipping out in two…" And suddenly it becomes clear to me. "You don't want to be here without me."_

 _"_ _I don't" she acknowledges._

 _"_ _How long will you be gone?" I ask in return._

 _"_ _As long as you are" Babe states. "I will come home once you do."_

 _"_ _Promise?" I ask, hating the way this makes my heart ache._

 _"_ _I promise"_

* * *

She did come home when I did, but left for Canada just a short while later. She was gone for three months and when she returned, I shipped out for six months to Iraq.

The next time we saw each other face to face was six month after my return from Iraq. We had two weeks with together before we parted ways again. And this is how our relationship has been for the past 5 years. Back and forth, barely any time with each other, never in the same place for any length of time.

We tried, we failed.


	2. A chance encounter and a promise

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the comments, favourites and follows.**

 **I am glad you are on this journey with me.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter**

 **Erdi**

 **Steph's POV**

 _6 Months later_

"When are you going to be home?" Mom asks and I barely suppress a sigh.

"I will be home the Tuesday before the wedding. Dad already agreed to pick me up from the airport." I explain to her once again.

"That is cutting it a little close, don't you think? And why are you asking your father? Robert could have picked you up?" I suppress another sigh and roll my eyes instead.

"Because I want to spend some time with Dad. I will stay at his place for the first three days, before I come to stay with you guys for the wedding." I reiterate for what feels like the thousands time. "Besides, Robert told me he has a surgery that day and I didn't want him to drive all the way to the airport in his tired state."

"Ah yes, you are right. We don't want that." Mom agrees. "Fine. But remind Marbella that I will need you both here at 8am sharp for hair and makeup. Val will stay with us and should be done by the time you get here."

"Yes mom, I will remind her." It's not like she won't talk to Marbella before that anyways. Surprising yet another sigh, I continue "I have to go now, Mom. I am late for my meeting" Meeting with a fabulously huge Cuban Cocktail, that will make me forget my sister's wedding for at least 12 hours, until my mother decides to message me with yet another boring detail. I have spoken to her more since the engagement was announced, than I have in the past five years combined. I am just glad I am not a bridesmaid.

"Watch your weight...We cannot alter the dress any more" And with that last reminder, she hangs up.

The best thing that ever happened to my parents was getting a divorce three years ago. Mom found new happiness and married bliss with Robert, a heart surgeon, and my father met Marbella, a wonderful Italian woman with fantastic cooking skills. Thankfully everyone gets along great and there is only the occasional awkwardness.

The four of them even go on holiday together once a year and the women have founded their own book club.

Relieved that the conversation is over, I pocket my phone and enter my favourite Cuban bar. I wave at Yuniel, the bartender, he nods in acknowledgement and I sit down at a table. He knows what I like and will make my favourite drink, Margarita, without words having to be spoken.

"Well I'll be damned...Stephanie Plum as I live and breathe" A familiar voice shouts from across the street and a big smile spreads across my face.

"Lester Santos...wow" I stand when he comes closer and give him a hug. Over his shoulder I can see Ric, Bobby and Tank waiting on the opposite side of the street. "Are they coming over or do they need a special invitation?" I ask suddenly feeling nervous over seeing Ric for the first time in forever. We have not spoken since I sent the email all those months ago.

I went to pack of my stuff in our Texas house five months ago, when I knew he wouldn't be there. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I left another letter along with my keys. Being surrounded by his smell, his stuff... I cried for days and I cried some more when I left that house.

"He didn't know if you wanted to see him." Lester, who had turned to look back at his cousin, says softly.

"It is fine." My heart is beating faster, sweat is running down my spine, and that has nothing to do with the midday heat in Cuba.

Les waives them over and I first greet Tank and Bobby, before coming to a stop in front of Ric. "Hi" I whisper nervously and hesitate for a moment, before drawing him in for a hug too.

At first he doesn't respond, but then he wraps his arms around me as well. He feels different. More muscular. But yet familiar. I relax into his embrace and close my eyes. This is home…. **not anymore** a small voice in the back of my head reminds me, but I choose to ignore it.

"Hi" He whispers into my ear and tears sting in my eyes. FUCK!

* * *

"It is good to see you, Ba...Steph" Ric, whose new nickname I learned is Ranger, says and turns his dark eyes on me, while walking along the beach.

"You too" I nod and look away. My heart hurts every time I look at him. This is fucking hard.

"So I heard your Sister is getting married." Thankful he chose an easy topic, I nod.

"Yes she is. Albert is a slob, but he loves Val. God knows why. Mom is going crazy organising it though and I can't wait for this to be over" I smirk. My sister can be a handful. "Congrats for making it through Ranger school by the way."

"Thank you. Pretty exhilarating." He gives me a curd nod. "So your blog is still doing well?"

"I will never be rich, but yeah, it's enough to keep me going." I admit. I never thought that writing would be for me, but when I found myself stranded in a white out in Sweden, I needed something to keep me occupied and writing was it.

"I am glad."

There is an awkwardness between us that wasn't there before and I hate it. "I don't know how to do this" I blurt out, making him chuckle. "This is so awkward."

"It is" Ric acknowledges.

"I am sorry for...you know...by email….I chickened out when we saw each other last.." I admit.

"So did I" My head whips around to look at him and I stop dead in my tracks. He wanted to end it too? "It is not because I never loved you or not still love you, but we couldn't keep going like this Steph. Always on different continents? Always miles and miles apart? Neither one of us is ready to give up what we love, so it was better this way."

He has me stunned with his honest admission. For a long time I look at him, not knowing what to say. I thought he wouldn't feel the same. "I didn't want to break your heart." I finally manage to get out.

"Me neither and yet here we are." Ric says with regret.

"Yeah here we are." I mumble and nod.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"I have to go, Steph" Ric whispers sadly. It breaks my heart all over again. I don't want him to go, but I will have to leave in a couple of days as well, so there is no need to ask him to stay. It would make it harder on the both of us, than it already is. Dominican Republic here I come.

"I know" Tears start running down my face and he wipes them gently away. We talked, laughed and sat on the beach the whole night. It was perfect. A night I hoped would never end, but time has come for us to go our separate ways once again."This gets harder every time…"

"Yeah it does...I am going to say something really cliché now and you have to promise to laugh at me" He winks, cups my face with both of his hands and waits until I nod in agreement before her continues to speak. "I love you...and if this is meant to be, I think we will see each other again. Someday we will manage to be in the same town, at the same time, for the rest of our lives."

"You are not laughing" He remarks after a few second have passed and wipes more tears from my face.

"Because this is not a laughing matter. You have no idea how much I want this to be meant to be" I reply and look away. I can't look at him. The sadness in his eyes that reflect my own misery. I can see how much he wishes he could stay.

"Someday Babe...someday" It sounds awfully like a promise, but I keep quite. Because that is the last thing I need. A promise, that he can't keep.


	3. What are the chances?

**Author's Note**

 **As this chapter is a shorter one, I will post the next chapter as well :)**

 **Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Erdi**

* * *

 **Ric's POV**

 _One year later_

"This has to be the most boring assignment we have gotten since joining the army" Lester complains.

"Pull up your big girl panties. At least this time we will have proper beds to sleep in. And may I tell you the benefits of being able to take a shower? So we don't have to suffer through your smelly ass not being clean" Bobby reminds him.

"Fuck off" Les flips him off and disappears in the bathroom, making the rest of us laugh.

"Pay up" I motion to Tank. Bobby looks at me funny, so I add "We had a bet, who of the two of you would complain first about this mission."

"Fucking lost a 100 bucks to this asshole" Tank stops cleaning his gun to hand me the money.

"And you thought it would be me?" Bobby raises his eyebrow. "Fuck you. I take this any day over a godforsaken sandbox."

"I hear ya" I nod in agreement. Being assigned to scope out loopholes in the security for the United Nations Summit in Russia is not the worst assignment that we ever had. Why they got Army Rangers to do it, I have no idea, but we get a nice Hotel room with the assignment, so they won't find me complaining.

"I am starving" My cousin announces, once he re-emerges out of the bathroom with his Mohawk now styled.

"Doc, you really need to find a way to make his stomach smaller...I am no longer sharing my rations with him! He is a beast...My body needs all the fuel it can get to maintain this" Tank points at his massive frame.

"Let's go, before I decide to shoot you bozos and claim all the rations for myself instead." Lester announces, which has Bobby and Tank raising their arms in defeat.

"Let me get my stuff" I announce, shaking my head at the scenes before me and step out of Lester's room, without looking and run into someone.

"Watch yourself!" A way to familiar voice accuses me, while something really cold trickles down my leg.

"I should have been more aware of my surroundings, Babe" I grin and turn to face the only person that I have ever loved besides my family, and possibly ever will, while trying to shake the icy water of my pants.

"We really have to stop running into each other like this" She grins and draws me into a hug.

"No, we don't" I tell her, subtly reminding her of what I told her a year ago in Cuba.

* * *

"What are the chances that we are in the same place at the same time once again?" Steph grins at me, over the dinner table. She is wearing jeans, a tank top and her curly hair is pulled into ponytail. She looks like she has lost weight as well, which makes me want to order her at least three burgers, a milkshake and rocky road ice cream to make her put the weight right back on.

"Slim to none, but yet I am happy we did" I tell her.

"So are we" Lester grins, reminding me that we are not alone. Since our assignment only officially begins tomorrow, we have time to catch up with Steph. I shoot my cousin a glare, but he only shrugs his shoulders. Causing Tank to slap him across the head Gibbs Style.

Steph laughs and her blue eyes light up. God how much missed this, how much I missed her. There have been other women, but I used them to find release and satisfy a need. No one will ever hold a candle to Steph and what we had.

Call me a sap, but I really hope that this is meant to be. That thought is what keeps me going through every mission. The hope to see her again. Someday.


	4. The Mission comes first

**Steph's POV**

 _Eight Months Later_

"You sure?" A Balinese man questions and holds a fried spider out to me, which has me shuddering and taking a step backwards.

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you" I smile at him. "Only a picture." I hand him a few notes and take the picture for my blog.

I make sure it looks good, before moving on down the street. I shudder remembering the man's cart filled with fried spiders, boiled larvae and various other insects that no one ever would be able to make me eat. Okay, maybe if they had a gun to my head or threatened to tickle me into oblivion.

While waiting there someone bought a whole bag of larva and when she walked away she started eating them like a snack. Urgg.

I keep walking down the street, only to discover it has a dead end. Before I turn around and start walking into the other direction, when I hear someone moan. When look around to see where the noise is coming from, I spot a man on the ground next to a dumpster hidden behind a parked car. His long black hair is filthy, his beard bushy and is clothes, which have blood all over, look like they have seen better days.

He is lying on his left side, his arm is sitting at a weird angle, there is a lot of blood pooling on the ground next to him and his shoes are missing. I don't know what possesses me to do so, but I take a few steps forward. "Do you need help?" I question. Good one Steph, he obviously does.

"Babe?" One word and my heart stops beating altogether. I rush forward, brush the hair out of the man's face and Ric's brown eyes stare back at me.

"Fuck" I mutter. "What happened?" I ask while helping him sit up straighter, making him groan of pain in the process.

"Had to protect the mission. The mission always comes first." He mutters weakly. "I wish you were real. I wish you were here."

"I am here and I am real. Let's get you to a hospital" I rummage through my bag to find something to stop the bleeding at his side and try not to panic.

"...know you are not...you can't be here….isss not-t safe….n-no hosp..." He whispers, before losing conscious. Shit, shit, double shit. This is bad, this is really, really bad.

I look around and find the man, whose picture I took walking down the street, towards us. "You!" I shout and to my surprise he hears me above the crowd of people. "Help!" I barely manage to say and waive him over.

To my surprise he does come walking over and with one look at Ric on the ground, he starts shaking his head. "Please...Please he needs help." But the man is still shaking his head and now slowly taking steps backwards.

"I need to get him to my Hotel. But he is too heavy...I have more money and I will give it all to you. Just please help me" I beg.

The man contemplates for a long second, before giving me a sharp nod. "I will get bike." He announces and disappears.

After what seems like a lifetime, in which I try to secure my blouse on Ric's wound to slow the bleeding down, he comes back with a Tuk Tuk. It takes a lot of effort from both of us to get Ric into the car, but we manage.

"Babe" Ric moans and I run my hand over his head.

"Shhh...I am here...all will be good. We need Bobby. Where is Bobby?" I ask hopeful that Bobby is somewhere on the Island. As an Army Doctor he will be able to fix him.

"Not here" Ric whispers. "Doc number….phone" He tries to reach into his pockets with his bad arm, but I beat him to it. Once I turn on the old and beaten up Nokia, I find that only a few numbers were saved on the device and one of the contacts is labelled 'Doc'. Taking a chance, I press dial.

"Hello?" A female voice answers with a heavy Balinese accent.

"I...uhm I have your number from a guy who is currently bleeding out on my lap...I need help." I babble. "I don't know if I am supposed to say some sort of code word, like 'I need a pizza delivered' or some shit...but he needs help. Desperately...I…"

"Text me the address" the woman interrupts and hangs up.

I quickly type out the address and hit sent, crossing my fingers and toes that this is actually a doctor and not an assassin coming to finish the job. By the time we pull up in front of my Hotel, the woman still hasn't messaged me back and with the promise of more money, I get my Tuk Tuk driving friend to help me carry Ric up to my room.

If this looks suspicious, the Hotel staff doesn't say. Maybe this happens to them every other week, who knows? A thought that I don't want to examine closer. Not at this time anyways.

"Here have it all" I throw my wallet at the Tuk Tuk driver, once we managed to put Ric on my bed, without caring that there are more than a thousand US dollars in there. "Ric...please stay with me...please stay with me." I rush into the bathroom, grabbing all the towels I can find, only to find a petite woman in the room when I return.

"Shit, Ranger" She says, drops her bag to the ground and rushes over to the man lying on the bed. "Wake up...wake up...there you are" She smiles at him in a way that tells me that she is not some random woman, which in turn makes my heart ache.

"I am Saha" She calls over her shoulder, ripping me out of my own head and focusing me back on the task at hand. "Hand me those and get me some warm water in a bowl or bucket, whatever you can find."

I only nod in agreement and hurry out into the hallway to the ice machine, where there are small ice coolers waiting next to it on a shelf. I grab one of them, rush back into the room, past the Tuk Tuk driver and Saha and right into the bathroom to get the water.

"Ranger...what happened?" I hear her asking, while she rips of his clothes. "I know it's hard, but I need you to stay with me, okay? Don't fall asleep!"

* * *

I don't know how long it's been since I found Ric in that alley way, but it feels like light years ago. I am emotionally drained and tired.

Saha fixed the stab wound on his left side, and corrected his arm, which she informed me wasn't broken. Apparently just a dislocated shoulder.

Because Saha didn't have anaesthetics, which seemed odd to me as she is supposedly a doctor, we gave Ric all the alcohol out of the minibar and I held him down, so she could work without him moving too much. We had to scrunch up a small towel and pull it between his teeth, to muffle his groans and even with that, it was quite loud and I am surprised no one came to check up on us. I have never seen him in so much pain, but the way he took it made me admire him even more.

When she was done, we undressed him, to get him out of his blood soaked clothes, and that is when we discovered an infected bullet wound in his thigh, which she treated as well.

"Will he be ok?" I ask and let myself sink into the chair next to the bed. I am exhausted.

"He will be, thanks to you." She nods and walks into the bathroom to clean the blood of her hands. "He lost a lot of blood, but he will live. It is a good thing you did. Not all strangers would."

"Babe?"

"I am here" I move closer and take his hand. "I am here" I assure him again.

"You know him?" Saha asks, when she comes out of the bathroom while drying her hands. She obviously heard what he said. I look at her over my shoulder and see hurt and jealousy written all over her face. If it wasn't obvious before, it is obvious to me now. This woman loves him. Question is, does Ric love her?

"I do" I nod, not giving anymore away.

* * *

"Thank you so much" I hand the Tuk Tuk driver a wad of cash, not caring how much it is. He stayed in the room the whole time, helping us, he deserves more than I have on me right now, but the man instantly shakes his head. I grab his hand and place the money into it. "I insist. There is not enough money to repay you for what you did. What is your name?"

"Pan" He answers, trying to hand the money back to me. "But no need."

"I am Steph and yes it is. I owe you everything." I tell him and then grab a card out of my bag. "If you ever need anything, call this number or email me."

"Thank you" He bows and smiles gratefully at me.

"No. Thank you!"

* * *

Saha still hasn't left. Since finishing her task as a medic, she has been sitting in the same chair in the far corner of the room, staring at Ric. There are so many questions I want to ask, but I am too chicken to voice them. Also due to the fact that I am afraid of what her answers may be.

Ranger is allowed to move on. Hell I haven't been celibate since we broke up. I have had sex, but that was it. I have stayed away from relationships or deeper connections with men. The only one I want, is the one currently bandaged up in my bed.

"You love him" Saha remarks out of nowhere, without taking her eyes of Ric.

"So do you" I point out, which has her head snapping in my direction. Her expression full of surprise. "It is quite obvious."

"As a CIA operative I should be better at hiding my feelings" She responds. "There is nothing going on, not any more at least. It was one night, nothing more."

After a moment of silence she adds "He told me about you."

"He has?" Now it is my turn to be surprised.

"Yes. He loves you." Saha declares.

"Sadly, that is all there is to it." I find myself telling her. "Someday...maybe it will be different."

"Hold onto that, because if he still loves you, the hopeless romantic in me believes that at some point you two will be on the same page and then it will be forever."

* * *

"Are you insane?" I look at him, when he gets dressed in the clothes Saha bought for him. I still don't know why he is here or what happened to him, I only know that he is on his way out to go back to whatever he was doing before he got banged up.

"I have to do my job" He announces and pulls a white T-Shirt over his head, with great discomfort.

"It hasn't been more than 12 hours since you nearly died...you can't go back out there." I tell him, angry as hell. "You can't even lift your arm above your head without wincing."

"I have to. The mission comes first. I am sorry that I dragged you into this." Ric says with regret and steps closer to me.

"Say something" I plead with Saha. She has been suspiciously quiet through our exchange. "Talk some sense into him."

"I can't. He is right. The mission comes first."

"You are both insane" I declare, but let Ric pull me into a hug nevertheless.

"This is my life." He whispers. "Pack your stuff, move on from this place, don't come back and don't come looking for me. Please, Babe." And with that he lets me go.


	5. Is this Goodbye Forever?

**Ric's POV**

 _One year later_

I dry my face with a towel and my eyes fall down to the long white scar running along my left side just above my hip and remember the day a year ago like it was yesterday.

They had dumped me on the side of the road in the middle of the night with a knife wound, a dislocated shoulder and an infected bullet wound before knocking me out cold. When I woke due to the sun I had already lost too much blood, I felt disorientated and felt extremely dehydrated. I felt weak and wasn't able to get up on my own.

People passing by were looking at me strangely but even my pleading for water went unanswered. I tried getting my phone out of my pocket, but with the injured shoulder it proved more than difficult. I knew I was going to die in this shitty alleyway in Bali and that was when I heard her voice.

I didn't want to believe my own ears or eyes, when Steph crouched down in front of me. I wrote it off as hallucination until I woke hours later in her hotel room with Saha next to me.

Steph saved my life. She was my guardian Angel and I am forever grateful for what she did.

Leaving Steph that day was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but it had been necessary. I had to continue the mission. The mission comes first. Always. And I had to protect her. Had I stuck around it could have endangered her life as well. Too many people saw Steph and the Tuk Tuk driver carrying me through the hotel lobby, which meant too many people could talk for the right amount of money and intimidation. Knowing the cartel I was hunting, it would the latter.

I got one of Saha's people to pay off the security guard and delete all Security footage during my time there and all records of Steph.

Despite of what I told her and going against all my rules, I went back to the Hotel that same evening to make sure she had done as I asked. At least that is the excuse I told myself. The only thing that was left in the room was a piece of paper. She had left it, hoping, maybe even knowing, that I would come back and find it.

 **The Story I can never publish in favour of national security**

It was a very well written Story. It outlined her feelings from the moment she found me to the moment I walked out of her Hotel room with Saha, who was my handler on that assignment. She had changed the names and locations, just in case this would get into the wrong hands. So to anybody else it would seem like fiction.

I never told her, but over the years I kept taps on Steph. No matter where I was, I always found a way to read her blog. Her writing is unique, funny and never fails to put a smile on my face. The adventures she has gone through make me envy her a little bit and wish I had been there with her. She has let an amazing life over the last few years and seen things in places I may have visited, but only ever for work. During my time working for Uncle Sam there was never time for leisure and sightseeing, but hopefully this is about to change.

With a sigh I pull a white T-shirt over my head and walk over to my night stand. I grab my wallet and fish out the piece of paper that has been refolded way too many times, because I have read it over and over again.

I sit down on my bed, re-reading the story quickly, besides already knowing every word by heart. I shouldn't be carrying this around with me, but I cannot help it. I can't bring myself to throw it out.

"You ready?" Lester knocks on my door and enters without permission.

"As ready as I will ever be." I nod, put the paper back where it belongs and quickly dress myself in my army dress uniform. This day will determine the rest of my life.

* * *

"How much do you want Sergeant Major?" my commanding officer, Captain Phillips asks.

"It is not about money, Sir." I advise him. "This is our offer. Take it or leave it."

"This is a real shit show" He grumbles and almost makes me smile. "Losing my best Team to the private sector."

"You know as well as we do, that the Government will pay great money to hire us while not being in active service." Tank tells Phillips. We have done our research. The money we can make as subcontractors for the army, we wouldn't make in a lifetime serving the US Government."

"I know. Lucky for you that all your contracts are up for renewal, huh?" He smirks and levels me with a look that has lesser men cowering in their boots.

"Yes, Sir" We all say in unison.

"Well, then...I will put is up the chain of command and I wish you best of luck. Seems like the mission in a couple of months will be your last."

"Yes, sir" Once again in unison.

"Dismissed." He nods and we all stand, salute and walk out of his office.

Finally our lives are ours again, if we survive the next mission.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _3 months later_

"Hey Dad" I smile down the phone while packing up my gear. Next stop Seoul. A fellow blogger invited me to her wedding, which I am going to attend and then it is on to Papua New Guinea.

"Hey Pumpkin, how is it going?" He asks.

"Just packing to go to South Korea. How are you?" He had a health scare a few months back. Heart attack. Thankfully they were at Robert and Mom's house, so help was there. But the end result was that Robert ordered Dad to lose weight. Since then Marbella has only been cooking organic food and everything is very light on calories, much to my father's dismay.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I am fine, but wishing for a good old cheese pizza, but she even has roped Pino into this health trip of hers" My father grumbles and makes me laugh "Actually the reason I am calling…" my dad trails off and alarms bells go off in my head. "Now don't get worried...I can hear your wheels turning over the phone…"

"Then you shouldn't pause when saying stuff like that…now what is going on Dad?" I ask as impatient as ever.

"What would you think if I'd ask Marbella to marry me?"

"Oh my god...Dad that would be amazing….that...I would love it" I could not be happier if my Dad would marry her. "What did mom say?"

"She was actually the one that brought it up…." He grumbles again as if he it pains him to admit that. "She said I wasn't getting any younger and that I should put poor Marbella out of her misery and make an honest woman out of her."

That has me laughing again. "Mom just wants what's best for you."

"Could you be there when I ask?" my father questions. "I want the whole family to be there….to show her that we all want her to be officially part of our family."

"It would be an honour...when will this happen?" I ask, dreading his answer. My schedule is packed for the next few months and rearranging it will be a nightmare, but for my father I'd swallow that pill.

"At the end of summer...I would like to start a new tradition...an end of summer picnic. That's when I will do it" he answers.

"Perfect. Send me the date and I will be there" I smile. "And a new tradition huh? You are just sick of arguing with Robert and Albert about the best ways to grill the ribs."

"They know my way is the best way" He mutters. Those three have us women in stitches every year. Nothing funnier than three grown up men arguing about men stuff and trying to up one another with men tales. "Also I just wanted to let you know...I ran into Ricardo."

"Ah yeah?" I ask as nonchalant as possible. I haven't seen or heard from him since Bali and I am more than curious what he has been up to.

"Yes. He was visiting Maria and Carlos for a few days" My father informs me. "We had a nice little chat. He is doing pretty well for himself it seems." When I stay silent he adds "I am sorry Pumpkin. This must be hard for you. I know how much you loved him. But I figured I should tell you, because I don't want you to find out from someone else."

"It is fine Dad. You can talk to him or about him as much as you want. He was nearly part of the family and you are still friends with his parents….so don't worry about me." I tell him. I did not tell my family that I run into him once in a while on my travels. Neither am I sharing that I still love him. It is silly right? I mean after all this time, I should be able to move on, let him go, but I can't. One of my friends branded him the one that got away. And they are right.

"Love you Dad" I tell him before we can dive deeper into this and hang up. Seconds later the calendar invite for the party comes via email and I instantly accept. I have been travelling nonstop for the past year and I am due for a break. What better way to do that than at home.

* * *

"You are kidding right?" I sigh and look at the man behind the counter. "All cancelled?"

"I am afraid so" the guy, whose name tag reads Brendan, informs me with a thick Taiwanese accent.

"Urggg" I put my head on the cool counter in defeat. "For how long? And are there other ways to get to South Korea within the next 48 hours?"

"All flights are grounded until the storm passes. The airport informed us that it may be over 72 hours." He thinks he is being helpful but he is really not.

"Ok, Brian, give me alternative routes! And my money back." I lift my head and face him again.

"Well, you could take a boat."

* * *

"What a brilliant idea" I mutter to myself, while dragging my suitcase behind me down the docks. "Go by boat he says...in the fucking storm….I have seen Leap Year...it didn't work out so well for her." I keep muttering against the howling of the wind and rain.

Rain is pouring down and I just discovered that my waterproof coat is not so waterproof in Taiwanese summer storm, which leaves me soaked through to my underwear and to top it all off the wind keeps whipping my wet hair into my eyes. Brilliant. Just fucking Brilliant.

When I reach the end of the dock, a man is already waiting for me, "You Brian friend?" He asks and I nod.

"I Peng. Get you to Korea today" He smiles against the wind and helps me to get my suitcase onto the relatively large fishing boat, which looks like it has seen better days.

"Thank you" I smile at him and shake the water of me as best as I can once we are below deck.

"We have to stop running into each other like this" a deep male voice says.

"You have got to be kidding me" I laugh and turn around. In front of me are standing Ric, Lester, Tank, Bobby and a couple of other guys who I don't know. With two quick steps Ric walks over to me and envelopes me into a hug.

"You shouldn't be on this boat." Ric whispers, which instantly makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand at attention.

"Well I am, because I need to be in Seoul by tomorrow night or my friend is going to kill me." I tell him. "And why should I not be on here….you are here."

"Exactly. Just being seen with me could put you in danger." He says, when he pulls away. His eyes full of worry.

"What…" I start and then shut my mouth. "Covert op?"

"Got it in one beautiful" Les nods and pulls me into a hug too. "You really should be getting off this boat."

"That wouldn't be smart. If we were watched and she leaves again, this could look suspicious. We need to make do" Ric announces. "But once we hit Korean land, you have to forget that you know us."

"We leave now" The Fisher announces with a nod and disappears back upstairs. Seconds later the engine starts roaring. While docked the movements weren't too bad, but now off the ropes the wind is shaking the boat from side to side and we are not even on the open ocean yet.

* * *

"You don't look so good Babe" Ric says, when he joins me in the small bathroom.

"I don't feel so good either" I admit, with my head hanging over the toilet. "Didn't think this would be this bad….fucking flights….tell me something to distract me….please, like where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that...you know that" He joins me on the ground and pulls me into his lap.

"Yeah I figured…" I sigh and put my head onto his shoulder. I have been thinking about throwing up for the better part of the last two hours, but have yet to do it.

"Tell me how you found this guy?" Ric questions.

"I was at the airport when all the flights got cancelled...Brian, the guy behind the desk, told me about this alternative route after I pleaded with him for like half an hour. Apparently Peng and he are related of some sort. He made the arrangements for me." I explain. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of his arms around me. In his arms the movements of the boat don't seem too bad.

"We are leaving the army." He suddenly announces, which makes me snap my head up to look at him. "This is our last mission and then we are free. We were already supposed to go last months, but it got pushed back. And I am glad it was, because I got to see you."

Something is wrong. "You might not make it back" I state. I don't know what made me say it, but by the pained look on his face I am dead right.

"Yeah" He nods and pulls my head back down to his shoulder.

* * *

"Whatever happens, never forget that I love you, ok?" Ric says softly and I swallow hard to keep the tears at bay. Thankfully we made it in one piece to the South Korean land. We spend the whole time in the tiny bathroom, hugging each other. Only talking when I wasn't feeling too sea sick.

"I won't" I swallow hard again, but it is too late. The tears start rolling. I am glad that the other guys are already outside and won't see me breaking down.

"Good. Hold onto that" He presses his lips to mine for the first time in years. A bittersweet kiss that only lasts a few seconds and way to soon he pulls away from me. I keep my eyes closed for another moment, so I don't have to watch him walk away once again.


	6. Someday

**Steph's POV**

 _Trenton, NJ, 8 months later_

With a sigh, I shut my laptop. This is not going the way I want it to today. Who thought it would be a great idea for me to write a book? Ah yeah that is right. ME. What a stupid idea...

Time for some Ben & Jerry's, that always does the trick.

I am half way through the living room, when my front door lock starts moving and jiggling. I spot my handbag on the table next to the door and as quickly and silently as I can, I change my direction. A few seconds later, I grab the taser out of my bag and move behind the door.

Just when I get into position, the front door opens and in walks a man with steel cap boots. After being around Ric and other army men for so long, I got to know the difference in sound between normal shoes and steel caps.

The man steps into my view and before I even recognise who it is, I fire my taser, hitting Ric right into the chest. His eyes go wide, he drops down onto the floor and starts spasming.

"SHIT" I screech, drop the taser and instantly kneel next to him. "I am so sorry...Why the hell would you break in? Dummy...you are such a dummy." If he wasn't already in pain with all the volts I shot through him, I would hit him. "I can't believe you are alive." I whisper.

"B-b-arely" Ric manages to get out between clenched teeth and I cannot help the smile spreading across my face.

Behind me someone starts laughing and when I turn around, I find none other than Lester Santos clutching his stomach with tears running down his face. "I told…. you….that was…. a bad idea …. cuz" Lester manages to say between laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" I look from one man to the other, trying to be mad, but having a hard time to keep a hold of my anger, since I am too happy to see both of them.

Ric finally manages to get the spasms under control, looks up at me and shakes his head. "We didn't know you would be home" he sighs, closes his eyes and rests his head on my hardwood floor. I am glad I cleaned up yesterday or else he would be gathering the dust bunnies with his long-ish hair which is tied into a man bun. "We thought you are still in Europe for that conference."

"Well that still doesn't mean you can break in here…" I glare at him, before realizing what he just said. "Wait...how do you know I was in Europe and at a conference nevertheless?" Once that comes out of my mouth and I take him in from head to toe, I realize he is not wearing army colours nor civilian clothes. Instead Ric and Lester are both wearing black T-shirts with a Logo reading 'Rangemen' embroidered on their left pec.

"You are no longer in the army?" I ask and come sit crossed leg next to Ric, who is still flinching from time to time.

"She is smart and observant" Les grins, walks past us and makes himself comfortable on my couch, before jumping back up. "You got any Ben and Jerry's?"

"In the freezer" I nod towards the kitchen.

"No, yes...urh sort off" Ric answers and I just shoot him a confused look. "Yes, because we are out of active duty. No and sort off, because we are still going to take missions for the government….and this" he taps the Logo on his chest "is our company called Rangemen, with headquarters right here in Trenton."

My insides jump in joy, but on the outside I try to stay calm. For all I know in the last 8 months his love for me has evaporated.

"You should come and see our secret lair" Les wriggles his eyebrows as he casually walk back into the living rooms with a pint of ice cream in his hand. "This is not satisfying enough….I am hungry, got anything in your fridge?" And without waiting for an answer, he walks back over to the fridge and sticks his head into it.

"I swear he has the hunger of a teenager" Ric shakes his head and slowly comes into a sitting position.

"I am really sorry I shot you" I grimace and look at my toes, which I discover are in dire need of a pedicure.

"I shouldn't have broken in" He responds.

"POPTARTS...SCORE" Les shouts, making Ric and me laugh.

"He is right though, you should come and see where we are set up."

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

 _6 Month later_

"The usual?" Pino calls out when we step into the restaurant that always smells like grease and cheese.

"Please" I nod. "Make it double for the man child" I add and point at Lester.

"You got it" Pino nods and disappears in the kitchen. This place opened before my father was born. Handed down generations from one Pino man to the next. The walls are full of pictures of the family and Pino's patrons, covering the old brown wallpaper. The linoleum floor looks like it was laid down when Kennedy was president and the red booths with brown tables are the only ones that ever have seen any upgrade. Pino's hasn't changed its menu since I was a child and the one time they tried, the Pino's community was outraged so they had to change it back to what it had been.

Lester, Bobby, Tank and I usually occupy the last booth in the back corner, but today, there is already someone sitting there. A woman with unruly, curly brown hair is sitting with her back towards the door, not paying attention to anything while typing furiously away on her laptop.

I shoot Tank a look and smile. He just nods at me and leads Bobby and Lester to the bar on the other side of the restaurant. "How long has it been since we were in Trenton at the same time?" I ask when I approach Steph.

Her eyes fly up to look at me and then down to her watch "72 hours give or take" She grins at me.

"We are getting better" My smile widens. She suddenly launches herself at me for a hug and I am forced to take a step back to keep us from face planting on the greasy floor. "Easy there" I laugh and draw my arms tight around her.

"Hi" She smiles, when she draws away. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too." Her eyes sparkle with excitement and she couldn't look any happier. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Steph draws away, feigning innocence, and all I want to do is draw her back against me, but we are in a public space so I settle for a quick kiss, that leaves both of us wanting more. Even after all this time we cannot get enough of each other.

"You have a twinkle in your eye, that tells me you are up to something" I retort and sit down next to her, since I know our friends will join us any second. I draw my arm around her and pull he into my side, with her head resting on my shoulder. "So what are you working on?"

"Uhmm…" She swallows hard and then closes the laptop. "Nothing much. Just little bits and pieces."

"Liar" I call her out on her fib.

"I can't tell you...not yet anyway" She answers and lucky for her Pino arrives with both of our Pizza's. "The Temple on a break today?" Babe asks with an amused look on her face.

"I let myself have one cheat day...and today this is it" I grin at her. It's been six months since I walked into her apartment and she tasered me. Six months which have been the best of my life. We are dating, as much as I want more, but I have to approach it slowly, carefully. She has been writing on her book and I have been busy making Rangemen a household name. I had to go on a couple of missions, but they only took a couple of weeks each.

"Do you have anything planned for the 13th?" Babe asks.

"This months?" I look at her and she nods. "Not entirely sure, why?"

"I need to be in New York and I want you to be there."

"Okay. If there is anything on, I will move it. Why do you have to go to New York?" I ask.

"I can't tell you. It is a surprise….a good one hopefully" She bites her lips, something she does when she is nervous, and I reach over to pull the sensitive flesh from between her teeth.

"I will be there!" I assure her and give her another kiss.

* * *

 _New York, 13th May_

"I don't understand why I couldn't ride with her" I shake my head and get into the town car with Les, Bobby and Tank.

"Because it is a surprise...for you" My best friend retorts.

"How do you know and not me?" Am I behaving like a child? Probably, but I am not good with surprises. Last time I was surprised I nearly shot someone.

"Again, it is a surprise for you and I am telling you zip" He can be an ass when he wants to be. "Now shut up about it."

Steph has been strange lately. Not in a 'we are having problems' strange way, but definitely strange. Today she left our hotel room at the crack of dawn and wouldn't tell me where she was going. I am worried.

Ten minutes later, we pull up in front of a book store, which has a banner out front. 'My journey by Stephanie Plum, OUT TODAY' and beneath it says 'Live reading today'. "She finished the book? She sold it?" I look at my friends who motion for me to go into the store.

To my surprise the room is packed and up front sits Steph with a book in her hand. Seems like we made it just in time. Her eyes meet mine and she starts reading:

'They didn't tell me. They should have warned me. Being a military spouse isn't easy.

These men they love like they fight, with everything they got and that is what makes them so attractive. They are fit men, they look after themselves, you and your children. They are passionate about family, the army and our country and yet so much heartache draws from them.

The first time he deployed, I thought 'I can do this. He was away at basic for months, I was fine. So I can handle six months deployment.' But I was only fine because I escaped to South America while he was away. I didn't miss him as much, since I wasn't surrounded by things and places that would remind me of him. So when he deployed, I left for Europe. But yet every time I saw a story about an American soldier dying in Iraq, I feared when my phone rang that it would be military MPs on the other end, advising me my man had died.

Then your significant other decides he or she wants to do special ops. So that is another training course, more dangerous missions. And if you are the significant other of a soldier in the rangers, seals and what not...you know it gets even worse. Deployment could be at any time. An emergency call in the middle of the night, special ops where if something were to happen, you would be told 'died in a training exercise'.

They don't tell you that, when you get involved with a military man. Magazines and books glorify it, the truth doesn't come close to it. You are afraid to fight with them before they deploy. They need their head in the game for wherever they are going to do, for whatever they will be doing in some god forsaken dessert Uncle Sam sents them to...you need them to have a clear head. So you swallow it.

When they return they don't come back as the same person they left as. PTSD is real and it comes in all shapes and sizes. Some men drink, take drugs to forget the shit they have seen. Others withdraw and don't talk to anyone. We, we talked about anything but the situation we were in. My travelling, his deployments, never being in the same time zone for more than a couple of weeks.

For five years we tried. Barely seeing each other, because I couldn't stand being on the Base without him.

You made the choice to be with that person, but after years of saying goodbye on an undisclosed airfield, missed birthdays, holidays and anniversaries, you are exhausted and just want your spouse to be home, to be there. But you also don't want to take them away from what they love and live for. So what choice do you really have? Choose love or walking away? But would walking away from the love of your life solve anything? In the end you are both miserable.

But that is what I did. I walked away and it gave me and him a life. A time apart to figure out what we wanted.

We met each other by chance on one of my trips in a location I cannot disclose for the sake of him and his team and my man made me a promise that day. He said "I love you...and if this is meant to be, I think we will see each other again. Someday we will manage to be in the same town, at the same time, for the rest of our lives."

That was a little over four years ago and I still believe him.

My man,

wherever you are at this moment and may be reading this, this book is for you. You always believed in me, you always encouraged me and even when we were oceans apart, please know that I never stopped loving you.

Love

Babe'"

I am speechless. I don't hear anything beyond the letter and I just keep staring at my woman up there. She is it. My someday.

After the reading there are questions and autograph signings. Apparently Steph has gathered a large following due to her blog and the lines are long. I queue as the last person and finger the box in my suit pants. I have a surprise of my own. I know I said I want to approach it slowly, but fuck slowly. I am done take things slow.

When it is my turn, I place the book with a wink in front of her. "What would you like me to write?" She asks.

"I will spell it for you" I tell her and motion for her to ready her pen. "W-I-L-L, space, Y-O-U, space, M-A-R-R-Y, space, M-E." I open the box and place the ring just under her writing. "What do you say?"

"Oh my god" She looks up at me in shock. "Yes...a million times yes!"


End file.
